Something More
by Kristen3
Summary: Stress from his divorce is making it hard for Niles to sleep. Luckily, Daphne knows just what to do, and her kindness leads to something she never expected. One-shot.


Daphne couldn't help but gasp as she opened the front door and saw the younger Dr. Crane there. She'd never seen him like this before. He was deathly pale, and he seemed to be shaking a bit.

Niles sighed at the sight of her. "Hello, Daphne." He said the words without a hint of his usual enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" As she asked the question, Daphne took his hand and walked him to the couch.

"Well, I suppose I haven't been sleeping very well lately," Niles answered. "Every time I close my eyes, I see Maris standing before me, yelling about what a failure I am. And then I begin to think about my future, as I sink further and further into debt. I'm a psychiatrist, I'm supposed to help people in this situation, and yet I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

Daphne felt a sudden rush of compassion. "Your brother is out on a date, and I don't think he'll be back for some time. You're welcome to lie down in his bed if you like."

"No, I couldn't do that. You know how Frasier feels about his things being disturbed."

"You just let me deal with your brother. You can't just go on not sleeping! I insist."

Niles was moved by her kindness. He seriously doubted that simply sleeping somewhere else would help, but he knew better than to argue. "All right, then. I guess it's worth a try."

"Good. I'm sure your brother won't mind if you borrow some of his things. Just let me know if you need anything." Daphne smiled at him. As he stood and carefully walked back to his brother's room, she prayed he would be able to get the rest he needed. She had known for some time that his divorce was not going well, but she'd had no idea it was this bad.

Daphne decided to give him some space while he napped, so she took care of a few chores in the living room and kitchen. Once that was done, she decided to check on her friend. She really was worried about him. She softly knocked on Dr. Crane's door. She wasn't sure if she heard a response, so she carefully opened the door. When she did, she saw him lying on the bed, clearly wide awake. "Dr. Crane, why aren't you asleep?"

Niles let out a huge sigh. "It's the same...I keep picturing my life. I could end up losing all my friends, selling my designer suits, and driving a used car. Do you know what that would be like for someone who's not used to living like that?"

Once again, Daphne realized how difficult this was for him. She walked over to the bed. "You've just got to try to relax." She did her best to sound soothing. In all the time she'd known him, she had never seen Dr. Crane this stressed out.

"I keep trying to, Daphne, but it isn't easy, when my life's falling apart."

"Well, maybe what you need is some company."

"What?" Niles asked. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Daphne actually offering to sleep with him?

"I'd be glad to sit with you for a while. Maybe that would help you relax."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I know you have chores to do."

"Don't worry about me chores. I'm much more worried about you right now. Now just relax. Try not to think about anything at all."

For a second, Niles tried it. He could almost feel himself starting to drift off. Then, without warning, he saw Maris' face before him. His breathing suddenly became much faster.

"Sh, Dr. Crane. Just relax. I'm right here. You have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Niles nodded immediately. "Of course."

"All right, then. Just picture yourself in a happy place."

It didn't take Niles more than a second to come up with a memory. He could feel himself holding Daphne in his arms at the Snow Ball. A smile came on his face.

"That's right. Just hold onto that, and you'll start to fall asleep in no time."

Niles was so lost in his memories of that night, he could barely hear her voice. It was really working! Maris seemed to be a million miles away. Right in the middle of the tango, Niles finally drifted off.

Daphne stayed there, just watching him sleep. He seemed so small and fragile. She could almost picture the boy he must have been long ago. Once she was sure he was sound asleep, she quietly crept out of the room.

For as long as she'd been working here, Daphne had heard all about Maris Crane. She knew all about the ways Niles' wife would push him around. It seemed things had only gotten worse now that they were in the process of divorcing. Ending a marriage is never easy. Daphne knew he would have to go through some difficult days before this was over. But to think that he couldn't even sleep was unbelievable. It tore at her heart.

As she returned to her chores, Daphne kept thinking of Dr. Crane. She wished there were something more she could do. But it seemed she was helpless. Her thoughts were interrupted be the sound of footsteps behind her. "Dr. Crane!" She smiled at the sight of him. It was clear he'd just woken up, but he looked a thousand times better than he had before.

Niles returned the smile. "I feel like myself again."

Daphne hugged him tightly. "I'm glad. I was so worried about you!"

"You were?" Niles asked. He pulled out of the embrace, needing to see in her face if she meant what she was saying.

"Yes. I had no idea you were having such a hard time. I wish I'd known sooner, because maybe I could've helped you..."

"You helped me a great deal today, Daphne. I can't thank you enough."

Daphne blushed. "I didn't do anything that your father or brother wouldn't have done."

Niles laughed. "Frasier would never have talked to me until I could fall asleep. I know my brother loves me, but he's always so caught up in his show. He doesn't always have time for my problems."

"I know it may not always seem like it, but your brother does care about you. And so do I, Dr. Crane." She kissed his cheek.

A strange warmth went through Niles as her lips touched his cheek. It was a sensation unlike any other. "Thank you, Daphne. That means more to me than I can say."

Once again, Daphne couldn't resist pulling him into a hug. "I'm just so happy you're back to your old self!"

Niles had never seen Daphne fuss over him this way. He'd never known she could care about him this much. It made him wonder if it was possible he could take their friendship and make it into something even deeper. There was only one way to find out. "Daphne, do you think we could ever be more than just good friends?" The words were out, and Niles suddenly felt as he had before he'd laid down. He was lightheaded and shaky. He hoped he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

"More than friends?" Daphne repeated the words, not believing them. She loved Dr. Crane. She was even more sure of that than she was yesterday. But the thought that he might be interested in sharing something beyond that was incredible. She knew she was nothing like the high-society women he knew.

"Yes, Daphne. More than friends. Since the first moment I met you, I've known that you were someone special, and I've wanted to do all I can to make you happy. But up until now, I haven't been in a position to do that. I think that I may be now, though."

For a moment, Daphne couldn't speak. This was all too much to take in. She had only just realized how much she cared for him as a friend. Now she was being asked about the possibility of something romantic with him. She couldn't quite believe he would choose her. But as she looked in his eyes, she knew he'd meant every word he said. The love she saw there nearly took her breath away. "Yes," she finally whispered.

That one single word made Niles feel ten feet tall. The risk he'd taken in asking Daphne the question he'd longed to ask had paid off. He gently kissed her lips. It was a feeling he knew he'd never get enough of. He knew that separating from Maris would be difficult. He stood to lose many of the things he held dear. But suddenly, he found it didn't matter anymore. As long as Daphne was in his arms, he had all he'd ever need.

**The End**


End file.
